


I Was the Stupid One

by bossers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossers/pseuds/bossers
Summary: Started something longer, never finished it. Converted it to a little stand alone piece.





	I Was the Stupid One

From behind a corner, Pearl watched him saunter in like he lived here, as if he was supposed to be here. It made chest tight and hollow. He was absolute eyesore amongst the beauty of their home, with his torn clothes and unkempt hair. She’d felt like this before and agonized over the times when Rose gazed upon others longer than Pearl would have liked, but this one scraped her heart raw.

“It worked.” Garnet’s words fluttered back into her thoughts, driving home a truth she was still actively denying. Rose kept looking at him. Her eyes stayed on him day after day, month after month. The only relief Pearl got would be when he’d finally leave. Then, finally it could just be her and Rose, like how it was meant to be.

Together in their secret spot, Rose would tell Pearl her secrets, her motivations, all the things Rose could tell no other gem, much less some human like Greg. When Rose looked at her Pearl felt so full she thought her form would pop and she’d have to reconstruct herself with a bigger chest cavity to hold all of the feelings Rose could deliver with those huge, dark eyes. But even those moments became tainted as she spoke of the person most on her mind.

“Yo Pearl!” Amethyst barged into the room where Pearl was using a telescope to view the visible star systems. The sudden loud sound made her body tense violently, sending telescope’s aim far from where she’d wanted it.

“Yes Amethyst? What is it?” she said through gritted teeth and deep breath tosooth herself.

“Rose and Greg are gonna get married!” She emphasized the last word, stretching the ‘A’ long enough for Pearl to turn around and make a baffled face.

“What do you mean merried? You can’t just apply past tense to nouns, Amethyst. That’s why you can’t say happied or sadded.”

“Nooo, Pearl. Married! It’s like human fusion. Rose said they’re going to make a promise to be together forever. Like Ruby and Sapphire! And there’s a party and we’re inviiited!” Amethyst jumped around yelling about more marriage customs like having a big cake and dancing and eating a lot of food, but Pearl’s eyes were locked on the floor. The horrible twisting in her body nearly reached her knees. They wobbled briefly, but she recomposed herself.

“Well that’s just silly. Humans don't live like gems. He’s just gonna die in a few decades, that’s hardly forever.”

By the distressed look on Amethyst’s face, Pearl had said something bad. The smaller gem started shuffling backwards, when Pearl tried to fix her words. “That is to say that- it’s, uh, very nice that Rose is going to stay with Greg for his whole lifespan. She’s so generous.” Pearl laughed awkwardly as Amethyst looked to the door.  
“Yeah, anyways, I was just tellin’ you cuz Rose said something about wanting you to plan their wedding. That’s what the marrying ceremony is called.”

“Of course!” Pearl perked up and sped out of the room. Of course Rose would rely on her for this, even if Rose was agreeing to keep Greg around it was all just a waiting game. Greg would die, die, die. And she’d be here by Rose’s side long after Greg was a faded memory. She would be with Rose forever where Greg would have just a few meager decades. It was sad really. Poor, stupid Greg.


End file.
